theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Forrester Creations/@comment-151.0.209.186-20190521080558
la condanna Ragazzi di que ce steffy e successo un cazzino perche lei a fermato anche il crollo quando ce Bill di quella volta anche di tutto di quello che ha combinato nel camerino della parte delle hope for the future da qquando cera stata anche la sfillata anche molto prima oppure dopo che anche di conversazione cheha fatto pinagere ilc uore che anche poi di mettere delle cose che non sono intilmente che anche poi ha fatto offendere a hope di quell cazzino anche ha insultato a Liam per un baccio in piu anche quella di sally durante le macerie del crollo che anche della bisticiata di quella lungha che ha provacata anche il fatto che gli altr non hanno visto che sistava litigando ma con liam e anche hope ve log iuro davanti alla madona che anche gesu cristo dove si e fermato la croce veramnete ma molto pezzante sta cosa io voglio che steffche sia licenziata sulla forrester creations anche come aministratore delegato va bene la prossima aministratore delegato e hope lo deve fare lei al posto di quella putanna di steffy va bene che poi dovra andare via nei colglioni ma a parigi insieme con quella maledetta bastarda della bambina va bene che sia ultima volta va bene cioa vi volgio bene e non e di piu poi ce stata di quella fu dichiarazione della riunione con BILL JUSTIN e anche lei insieme .... di quel bambinetto che sta nel gabbineto di fare la cacca di merda che anche di tuttos to cazzino ha abbracciato Bill di nascosto anche quando quello los piava e non di piu ancora da quando ce thomas succedera una polemicha di quella piu grande va bene che anche poi rimettimaoci delle carte in regola che sia in tavola con tutti quanti che la sotto scritto di steffy ha provocato della cenna che fara anche molto schiffo in diversi anni ha fatto splodere di quella palazzina ha fatto distruggere per la colpa di steffy e anche Bill e con lauiuto di justin ma non e ancora finita sapete quante volte ha fatto morire di infarto a caroline per la mallattia che sta morendoce sempre di maledetto grattcileo aveva raggione sally che anche in 4 volte e anche di quella che aveva fatto per slavare la vita a liam e anche thomas e la famiglia percio steffy deve essere licenziata mi di spiace a quello che devo dire ma e cosi non ce la facciamo piu per tutta la nostra vita va bene ma questo diire della mia dichiarazione di morte a RIDGE invece Bruke no perche non e stata lei e stato quello per prima insieme con Bill va bene poi il fatto di hope non ne parliamo ne anche percio io volgio che hope che dve essere spossata da liam e cosi i giovani che devono fare di quello che dico io va bene perche sono giovani va bene e poi delle diverse cose che anche di questo che sia ultima volta va bene e vi pregho soltanto per questo ce assolutamente in privato che la sua mamma deve essere arrestata di quella che aveva sparato nella schiena di Bill dovete vedere che ha aveva fatto per steffy e poi per i bambini che siano rubati per niente ce una trappola nell ospedale percio dovete fare un esame di coscienza va bene grazie mille infiniete ciao ora fatemi lavorare va bene e poi vi faccio sapere che cazzo era successo va bene grazie mille infinite